


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (5/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [47]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Harry/Caroline, FRIENDS AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (5/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_and_ramona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> Requested by **youshouldletmalikyou** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

When they first met, Harry was just Nick's dopey little brother and Caroline was Nick's _knockout_ friend -- legs to there, hair to here, shorts to nowhere even in winter, when she wore them over black stockings with her Docs. But Harry was certain from the off that they were meant to be together, and maybe it took nine years and a PhD, and okay, that bit where Caroline ran out on her wedding to that creepy old Louis Walsh guy, but finally, like the swelling crescendo of a summer rainstorm and a Hootie and the Blowfish song, Harry had her. There aren't many creatures that truly mate for life, but Caroline feels secure that Styleses are one.


End file.
